


To Be Discussed

by Yendyke



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, deaf jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yendyke/pseuds/Yendyke
Summary: Archie and Jughead have been together for a few months now but it's still on the down low. Jughead watches Archie with the rest of the football team and he doesn't like what he sees.Takes place before series one finale.-side note, Jug lost his hearing in an accident, not from an early age-





	To Be Discussed

Jughead Jones. Writer. Self confessed loner. Head over heels for Archie Andrews. They'd been seeing each other for a few months. The only people that knew were his inner circle, and reluctantly his father. 

Just like any other day, Jughead walked down the corridor ignoring the looks and scuttling away from the other students. He was used to it. He ignored the standard heckles he got from his peers by pretending he'd turned off his hearing aids and keeping his head down. Occasionally the bullies would approach him by standing all around, leaving him little to no escape route. 

"Jones!" Reggie yelled in his face, making Jug wince. 

"What do you want, Reggie?"

"Stop gawking at Andrews. He thinks it's weird."

"I don't gawk." He said calmly, standing his ground. 

Reggie stepped forward, which made jug take a step back and instinctly pull his hat down to cover his hearing aids.

"Back the fuck off yeah?" He said, pushing Jug back towards one of the lockers. 

He shook it off and kept walking. Archie wouldn't say that, would he? 

Betty tapped Jug gently on the back.

"You ok?" She asked softly, as he turned round. 

"All the better for seeing you, Betty." He sighed, putting his arms out and hugging her tenderly. They broke up in the summer, but were still friends. At times like these, they needed all the friends they could get.

"What happened Jug? Why did Reggie push you?" She asked, furrowing her brow in a way that still made Jug smile.

"He told me to stop looking at Archie, because apparently he said it was weird." He shrugged, and took out his hearing aids. He'd had enough for today.

"You know that's not true." Betty sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder.   
"I have to go. Go and talk to him, it'll be ok - and put those back in, you can't lip read an entire Psych lesson, she speaks faster than light!" Jug couldn't help but laugh, so he did has he was told.

 

_________________

 

Can we talk? - Jug

Maybe later, I'm busy. - AA

Cool.. - Jug

__________________

Finally, fifth period. One more hour and Jug could see Archie. They always walked home together.

"I can't believe that freak!" Jughead heard just ahead, down the corridor. He stayed far enough away so he couldn't be seen, but close enough so he could listen and read.  
"I put him in his place. Told him to back off. such a loser!" Reggie was laughing with all of the jocks, including one Archie Andrews.   
"He won't bother you again Andrews. You're welcome." Reggie pat him on the back and Archie smiled weakly. 

Jughead walked towards the jocks and Archie looked mortified. 

"Hey, Jug!" Archie said, guilt written all over him.

"Save it." Jug said plainly, as he walked off towards the exit. 

_______________________________

Jug and Archie usually sit under the bleachers if they wanted to hang out or just be alone with each other during school, but instead of walking home with Archie, Jug was sat alone, thinking about their 'relationship'. 

Archie walked under the bleachers and sat down next to Jug leaving quite a bit of space. He left it a few minutes before saying anything.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" He said, before realising that Jug had taken out his hearing aids again.

Archie sighed, moved in front of Jug and knelt down in front of him and moved the book from his hands. 

Jug signed 'Please leave me alone" in Archie's face.

"No, you don't sign to anyone, I know how much you hate it. Please talk to me."

"You laughed with your friends because I'm a freak, Archie. Can you see why I don't want to talk to you?" He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jug." He said. Archie moved Jug's hands and held them in his own. "I didn't know what else to do, Jug. I've got to hang out with those guys for football practice, I didn't think. I care about you more than some dumb sport but I just froze."

Jug sighed. "I get it, Arch. I do. It just hurt."

Archie moved forward and stopped just before Jug's face. "I'll never do that again, I promise you."  
He moved forward slowly and kissed Jug. initially he pulled back, but he saw the sorry in Archie's eyes and couldn't help but melt. He moved forward and kissed him back, holding his face in his hands, never wanting him to let go.

"I'll tell them if you want." Archie said as he pulled away. 

"You don't have to do that Arch." he smiled, helping Archie up onto his feet.

"Well, maybe I could hold your hand in school tomorrow?" he asked, gently taking jugs hand and placing a soft kiss on his kneck.

"To be discussed." He smirked.


End file.
